Dragon Scent
by Malveillant
Summary: Flames Will Rot. ::Warp Fiction:: FantasyOriginal Character.


WELL… Here we go again! And… NO. I'm not stopping with my other Fics… I'm just in the process of working on them… And my poor It's Hard to Believe is like… 'In Process'… And, I'm plotting about chapter three for Melded Wings… I'm thinking of doing something that COULD be surprising… xD (laughs like meh uncle Fester)

**Sissorelle:** _(sweat drop)_ Please… Don't do that… It's rather disturbing…

_(Ignoring him)_ And… Yeah, I'm just getting a bit of spice to the plot… cuz I have seriously no idea where to go _(Talking about It's Hard to Believe)_… Well, I do… I just need a couple shoves in the general direction of it. xDDD So, if you wanna give me a couple of hints on just what to do right now, I'd be ever so pleased. :3

And, no, Sephlavano ISN'T me (You can tell when you read her description)… She was a character I made up a LONG time ago… and… Yeah… This, if I finish it, is probably going to only be like a nine chapter story, and what not… and don't ask me where I got the plot from… because, this was one of those where I just sat down and wrote like a maniac, pulling anything and everything I could from my poor, raped brain… :3 Fufufu… Yeah…

Also, don't kill me cuz of my lack of knowledge of my Youngin' KuraSama… xD I guess he could be counted as OOC, but I really don't know how he acted when he was a tyke. xD Okay… Sissorelle, if you would, love!

**Sissorelle:** _(eating pocky)_ On with the Fic…

Hey! Where the hell did you get pock-(is crushed by the oncoming fic) … Ow…

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Emphasized**

**Akh**: This is what was created when a Ka and a Ba are successfully reunited with each other, Basically, they are a blessed dead. Once created, it would live on forever to protect the ones close to it. Most of the time, they were portrayed as Shabti dolls or the Ibis bird, but… Yeah… :3 Yay for learning!

He sobbed, stumbling forward and onto his knees in the harsh, dry sand. He had no home, not any more. It laid in ruin; the pieces that could be called remains still glowed against sky, giving it an eerie aura. An angry, chilling breeze threw the ashes from the burning buildings up into the air, making it nearly impossible to not swallow a large chunk of flittering, singed wood.

"Mother… Father…" He choked, wiping at his tears as his eyes swiveled around, taking in the night's surroundings. He couldn't have stayed at his village, there was nothing there, and so, he had to wander off, looking for a new start. That was proving to be hard already.

He could barely climb the dunes that rolled not even two hundred paces from his home's gates. It was cold, cold for the night in Egypt, and, he was feeling this cold; his only clothing was a cloth shirt draped upon his tiny, lithe shoulders. The hem folded softly where his knees gouged into the rough sands of the earth.

Still, with this poor garment, he tried to warm himself by snuggling up tighter into the linen his mother had put on him only this morning…

His mother…

She was dead… he had watched her die, he watched as she was murdered. The same was for his father and everyone else who lived in his village. He sighed, the exhale catching in places along his throat, and then he looked to the ground.

"I should just give up… I don't have anything left… I have nothing… I-I… WHY!" he ended his pity with screeching, his boney little fists plummeting into the ground. He continued to smash his knuckles, his loud, incredibly strained sobbing starting again.

His short, tufty, alabaster locks jolted from each connection to the sand.

The bleak nothingness around him gave no comfort and neither ridicule or insults. It was just there, watching him. Doing nothing, as what nothing is supposed to do. But, there was something that wasn't nothing; something was watching the boy as he carried out his sorrow and rage upon the poor _'Terra'_.

It lay silently, not moving, never blinking, and barely breathing. This would seem odd, because this something that wasn't nothing was incredibly large. It watched with curiosity. Humans were always complex to it; though, it could take human form itself. And this one, the little one hitting the ground with all of its small might was a curious and complex human _indeed_.

A crying brattling human that hit the ground for no clear reason… to the naked eye, anyway.

It wondered how long it would take the human to notice that it was there, if the human would even notice It at all. It blinked once, huge smooth lids going over the crimson, gold flecked iris and lively blood coloured feline-like pupil, others of its own kind thought that they were beautiful, so beautiful that they could take no attention on anything else.

It wanted to make contact with the strange human. It was going to blink yet again, but stopped; it smelled blood. It had only been here for a few moments, for, during flight, it had spotted flames licking the sky.

Fire was always good for it, so nice and pleasant to its cool, firm hide.

But, it hadn't paid enough attention to the flame; the human had caught it all with his strange actions before It could get close. It turned Its head in the direction of the fire and lifted Its neck slightly, opening Its eyes a little wider to get the distance right.

Blood was painted all over the town.

Yes.

This was one thing that It positively had the correct assumption of.

Humans killed each other, and, the humans that lived in that pack had all been killed by other humans, stronger humans. It could smell not only blood, but the scent of human skin and all other different smells created by humans. It had been a place of every day habitat.

It did not know why they killed each other, they were so small and very weak, It would have, logically, by the way, thought that they would rather band together than attack each other. It could understand why Its own kind killed each other; for only vast amounts of territory and the companionship of a mate. But, Its own kind had the strength, the power, the size, and the intelligence to do righteous battle with one another, unlike the humans who used _'weapons'_ and such.

It looked at the fire, blood, and place once called home for a number of humans and then switched back to the brattling that was most likely the only one left of that small hovel stuck in the sand. But, it was not where it had been, punching the ground. It was pedaling away, its tear-filled eyes that had previously scrunched with sadness and anger were now wide in absolute terror… staring at It… or the big black form due to the curtain of the night.

The boy gasped on his wet sobs and blinked many times to see if what he was seeing was truly there. His hands dug backwards as he slipped and fell completely on his bottom, _how could I have been so blind to that **thing**? _He had just looked up, finishing his abuse to the ground, and had landed directly upon It. It wasn't looking at the boy, but at his village, the red slanted almond shaped reptile eyes scanning over the broken buildings he had once knew very well.

He tried to scream again, but, his voice was no where to be found and the only noise that he made was a thick, wet, guttural sound, coming from deep with in his small chest. It had brought Its attention from his burning village, and now Its eyes were now burning their mark upon his body.

Accidentally, his hand slipped from underneath him and he went falling backwards onto his right shoulder blade, putting himself in a worse position than that of prostrating oneself in front of the Pharaoh.

It was going to eat him, he knew it, and the tears that had been for his own sorrow had turned into ones of horror of the fact that he was going to be devoured by this big creature sitting oh so close to him. _I get to watch my family and friends die, and then I am to be eaten by a monster?_ He thought wildly with despair, staring at the opulent, muscled form, masked in the darkness supplied by the night.

He was finally able to get a shriek out as it moved one large… no, **enormous**, clawed foot forward and then the other as it walked slowly for him. He continued to scream, rolling over onto his belly, while trying to scramble back down the dune, but, he had no impetus whatsoever, and he moved not quickly at all.

The ground vibrated, and he stared back up in nerve-numbing fear.

"PLEASE! MONSTER, DON'T EAT ME! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR MONSTERS TO EAT! I TASTE-uh?" He stopped pleading; the monster was shaking, shaking like the ground underneath its feet. The haunches moved up and down gently and a deep, dark sound was coming from right in the middle of the monster's bosom.

_Oh no, It's going to blow fire at me and cook me alive! RA! SAVE ME! ISIS, OTEP, OH MY DIETYIES! SAVE ME!_ His mind raced while his body began to go on an entire breakdown as he began to tremble uncontrollably. But, what happened next, his little mind could not comprehend, and, it only furthered the stretching steps his fleeting sanity.

The monster spoke.

"Tell me, _'child'_: On such an ugly, tiny, thin body, what is there to eat? You would not even sate a rat. And beside, humans who have lived under the sun taste overly cooked… And, I am particularly fond of eating my flesh raw."

He gasped in and out as he watched the huge jaws move to make language. Its speech was incredibly thick and rich, but, it sounded like a woman's voice, rather than a man's.

_How can a monster talk? _He questioned himself, but, he could provide no answers.

The boy whimpered loudly and thumped his face on the ground, covering up his head with his arms as the talking monster came closer. He could still hear the gigantic feet place tremors through the ground.

"Ah… Yes, very common of these humans… You're all very frightened of everything… this is why I can't understand how the others are able to live amongst you weak, poor, infantile beings, living like you do… So _'child'_, what has happened-**Look **at me, Boy, I will not harm you, I don't like the way you sort taste." It spoke again, calmly, full of aloofness. _If I were a monster, I'd be calm if I found my next meal… What did I do to deserve all of this, my Gods? What did I do? _

He sobbed and curled himself up into a ball, hoping it would go away, or that his mind would stop playing dirty tricks upon him. He flinched and screamed as something wrapped around his ankle, causing his free leg to flail into something soft and strong. He kicked again as he found that his ankle had not been free, and, he looked up this time to help the process. But, he stopped, seeing something that he had definitely not been expecting. A ghost woman had a tight hold of him, and she was staring at him so intensely that his actions ceased completely.

"Oh…" He muttered in fear, staring at the hideously bluish-white skin, the colour of the sky on the days of the rain season. The flesh of her clenching hand marred so much with his dark skin. Now his own eyes rapidly scanned over the rest of the woman's body.

His breath was sharp as he noticed two long, smooth, dark horns jutting out the sides of the woman's skull, penetrating the air with their foreboding nature. The bases of the horns were covered up with an ocean of hair. The hair was so long on her head, it spread in thick, almost water like waves on the ground. The boy could not distinguish the colour, but, it wasn't normal, for it glittered menacingly. One big set of bangs rested over the woman's eyes, nearly covering one completely.

Her eyes are what made him freeze… they were slanted, and were not even close to being normal; the iris was a dark, dead red colour and the pupils were no better as they shone more brilliantly than any blood he had ever seen. Her facial features went along with her face shape perfectly; angled cheeks, a fragile tapered chin, large, pouting lips, and a round nose. But, he had to look away from her face; he feared that he would never be able to move again if he continued to look her in the eye.

Her clothes were very strange, and they were the garments fit for the Pharaoh himself, many intricate designs were over long, taught sleeves and the torso, and thin ribbons of shining material accented the incredibly long skirt that was slit perfectly to let her two blue and incredibly well-toned legs show.

However, though the clothing was extremely beautiful, he doubted the Pharaoh would wear black; it was too hot to wear black at anytime except the night, and everyone slept at night, besides tomb robbers.

His mind worked itself over and over as the moments passed while he and the woman stared at each other… _Maybe she's my 'akh'… My protector… Gods, have you been gracious to me?_

Suddenly, as he was thinking about protection and the likes, he thought of where the monster had gone. Wait! _How could the monster disappear like that?_

"WHERE IS IT! Did you kill it! Oh, akh, Where has it gone? Something so big couldn't just disappear!"

He shot his whole body forward and practically into the arms of the woman, despite his dreadful ponderings about the two sharp objects jutting out of her head and the wrenching hold the woman had on his ankle…

"What?" The woman asked, her odd eyes staring down at the boy with curiosity, her voice was very richly toned, like she was talking from within her breast.

"THE MONSTER! IT WAS JUST HERE! Did you kill it! I didn't even hear anything, and you did in no time at all! Where's its body?" The boy looked around, his eyes searching for the carcass, _surely it would be here_.

"Boy… What's you're name." The woman commanded of him, standing up, only to have the child simulate her movements. He gawked in awe at how tall she was; never before had he seen such a vertically well-off person. It looked as if it needed five boys of his same height just to come up to her neck. He also took note that she did not answer his own question.

"… My name…?" He blinked, clasping his hands together, his head tilted upward just so he could make eye contact.

"Yes." The woman said, blinking maybe but one time, her body resiliently still.

"My name… Is Bakura… But where is the monster, Spirit? It was just here, it couldn't have just run off, could it?" He took a daring leap and wrapped his arms around the woman's legs, still looking up at her. She said nothing of the little Bakura embracing her, but she spoke to him

"Child, my name is not Spirit; it is Sephlavano Kankayanvsk Isabarthena Demitrianius Pythagoras. And that was no monster…" Sephlavano stared down at Bakura as his eyes widened at the fact that her name was longer than any other that he had ever heard and that she had told him that that huge creature that spoke to him was not a monster; her eyes, unlike the child's, held no readable emotion.

Bakura, knowing now that she wasn't to be called Spirit, used the name she had called herself by, getting into trouble with the consonants and the vowels "Seph… lavano, if it wasn't a monster, then what was it?"

He sniffled, his long little fingers disobeying everything that he was taught about manners as they wrenched the midnight fabric. It felt cool and soothing to his skin, almost like water, but softer still.

"You don't know? My, you are very infantile… That was me, Child." Instantaneously, Bakura let go of the woman's legs and backed away. His eyes had widened again and he stared at Sephlavano's face, trying to register what he had just been told. "… You're being funny, right, Sephlavano? You're just joking… Did you scare the monster away instead of killing it? Is that what you did?"

She only shook her head and kept staring with the odd eyes she had. "I told you, that was me. Now, why are you still so afraid of me? I am not barbaric and cruel like your people, and I shall not harm you… Tch… I am in your form, am I not? What threat do I pose to you when everything you have is already gone? You're parents lived down there, Yes? Well, if they did, I can see with my very own eyes that they have perished." She took a step forward, which seemed like she had just jumped over a hurdle when compared to his small steps.

Bakura stared in disbelief at how much information Sephlavano could pull from just a glance at her surroundings, but then his face crumpled and his head dropped low on his shoulders as he started to release dry sobs.

She was right, he had nothing left and he was most likely going to die by Sephlavano's hands, no matter what she said about not wanting to eat him. Monster's always said that they don't want to eat you and then they quickly changed their minds.

Bakura sank down, no longer caring about who or what was in front of him and he placed his hands over his face as he let out a long, drawn out scream of sorrow. Everything was gone. His mother was gone. His father was gone. His home was gone. His village was gone, his life was soon to be gone… and, it was entirely the Pharaoh's fault. As he realized this, his sobs became filled with rage as well as sadness.

"Stop this at once! Get up!" Bakura gasped through his cries and was vaulted forcefully up from the ground. Sephlavano's blue-skinned hand once again had its hold on him, but, it was on his upper arm this time. He stared at it and then up into Sephlavano's glaring eyes. She was going to eat him now… He knew it.

"Kill me quickly… Please… I beg of you…" He whimpered and closed his eyes, turning his head away slightly. But, his eyes shot open as what felt like a female's open hand slap him across the cheek. His hand instantly flew up to the throbbing skin and his fingers caressed the stinging sensation as Sephlavano barked.

"Humans! Ha!" she snorted ruefully, her face morphing into a raging picture. "Are you deaf? I told you that I wasn't going to harm you! I was going to offer you solace for your pain, and, what? You still disbelieve my words! You disgrace my goodwill! You are all so disrespectful! I will show all the others, you're coming with me, child. There has got to be a way to put nobility and respect into one of your pathetic little shells!"

Bakura's eyes widened, and without warning, he was scooped up completely into Sephlavano's arms. His mouth fell open slightly as he felt Sephlavano's feet kick the ground to jump up, and he watched at how far they sailed into the night sky. The wind harshly poured itself on his head and shoulders, bearing extra weight down on him as his and Sephlavano's clothing flapped loudly.

As the siphon of air beat down on his head, creating a huge rushing sound in his ears, he was finally able to let off a squeal of fear; his eyes had locked onto his burning village, which was now almost one hundred cubic meters, and still counting, below them.

The colour of the flames that had been licking the underbelly of the night sky had died down now and dark, eerily luminous embers of crimson and orange sparkled on the ground, the last of his previous life was now erased completely. The only remnants were the burning charcoals of Kuru Eruna huts.

His heart beat so rapidly, that he thought it was going to burst through his chest. Bakura writhed in her grip, but, the more he moved and breathed, the harder it was to keep sense; they were in the clouds now, and, Sephlavano's arms had changed… into large haunches with claws at the end. A plum coloured scaly hide was her skin now, not the extremely soft, bright blue flesh.

There was a large whooshing sound and Bakura's head swirled as they flew through the air, a huge sense of undulation came to him and the only thing he could hook the unsteady flying to was how Sephlavano would flap her wings to keep air-born. Bakura grasped one of Sephlavano's great claws and tried to breathe in a good breath of air, but, he still couldn't. It was as if there was no air to take in.

"Seph-ah… Sephlavano…!" he cried out, leaning against the large, scaled wrist. His sight now, was failing him also, he was on the threat of passing out. His nostrils were having the bright, crisp, cold air forced into his lungs. And, just before he did, the deep, throaty voice of Sephlavano purred… but also growled.

"Rest… We have a long way to go."

Woo! xD Yay, I'm nearly done with the second chap… and, yeah… this is basically just… well, y'know… a blurble… xDDDD So… What do YOU think will happen in the next chap…? xDDDDDD


End file.
